


Unexpected trip destination

by Domika83



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa takes care of her theatre, F/F, Honeymaren Needs A Drink, Honeymaren is an actress, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83
Summary: Maren visits Prague for theatre festival and Elsa is taking care of her crew.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Unexpected trip destination

To say Maren was excited would be an understatement. She was traveling with the theatre she was working on to Prague to participate in the Divadlo Festival. It would be very intense, nearly 3 days but she hoped she would find some time to wander around the city.

It was Maren`s dream to perform on the stage and she worked very hard to be where she was and signing a two year contract with Berlin Theatre was the first big step on her road. 

“Hello, my name is Elsa and I`ll be taking care of you during your stay at the festival” Maren heard a soft voice and looked up only to be mesmerized by deep blue eyes. She inhaled sharply and was unable to stop staring. She probably would be still looking if it was not for her colleague who moved in front of Elsa and introduced himself and the rest of the crew.

Maren tried to be cool but felt her cheeks getting hot when she held blond's hand and quickly shaked it.

_Calm down Maren, you don`t wanna make a fool of yourself in front of that goddess. Damn I am in trouble…_

“Please come with me, I`ll take you to the hotel and brief you about our schedule for the next few days” Elsa said and led them to the car.

***

Maren was focusing on setting up the stage and rehearsing the steps. She had a few different roles and what was unique about this show was that actors played with big masks on their heads and only used their body and light reflecting on the masks to embody emotions and feelings.

Maren also looked for Elsa every moment she could spare and observe their host. She felt an unusual pull to that woman and she didn't know why. She tried to be as close to her as she could but with all the work it was difficult.

Maybe after the performance she could talk a bit more with Elsa, she had to know her a bit. The inner need to find out what's inside the blond was getting stronger. Maybe it'll turn out that she is a buffoon and Maren can forget about that eyes…

***

The show was a success, it was a full venue and they could hear a lot of laughter which was good cause not everybody got all the jokes without words and faces that could change their mimic. One laugh was getting through to Maren more than the others. 

Maren tried to see who that was in the moments she could face the audience. It was hard to see clearly wearing the mask but near the end she located the sound in the middle of rows on the far left. It was Elsa, she was enjoying the show that much that she had tears in her eyes from laughter. Marens' heart swelled with happiness.

***

After the show everybody went to the restaurant for dinner. Maren was happily drinking her Kozel beer and eating knedliki. From time to time she looked at Elsa and marveled at how beautiful she was. 

Right after finishing their meals hew crew mates announced they are gonna go to hotel and pack for tomorrow's trip back home.

“Oh I wanted to see a bit of the city while we`re still here” Maren stated.

“I can show you a few things and take you back to your hotel later,” Elsa said shyly.

“Oh, I would like that” Maren replied, said goodbye to her crew and ordered another beer.

***

They walked around the city and admired fine architecture lit by night lights. It all looked beautiful, Maren didn't want it to end. Their last stop on the way to the hotel was Charle`s bridge. It was amazing to be able to walk on it without the presence of any tourists. It was just her and Elsa.

The longer the night lasted the more she was smitten by the blond. They talked about nothing and everything. Maren opened up about things she never said to her previous girlfriend, there was something about Elsa that made her feel secure and safe and she wanted to tell her everything.

Maren didn't want this night to end and she asked Elsa if she wanted to come to the hotel with her and see the spa. She wasn't expecting the blond to agree but here they were standing next to a small pool and wandered what to do next.

Maren decided she`s gonna be bold so she asked Elsa with a mischievous smile if she wanna swim and proceeded to take off her clothes. She stripped to her underwear and walked into the pool without looking at Elsa.

When she finally turned out she saw that the blond was standing flustered with blush on her cheeks. “Come on Elsa, the water is warm” Maren invited.

She started to swim from one end to the other and gave Elsa time to think about it. When she got to the other side she heard clothes being dropped on the floor so she waited a little bit with her back turned to Elsa and was rewarded with the blond stepping into the pool.

Maren didn't know what to expect, she knew what she wanted but didn't think that far ahead. She turned around as startled a bit when she saw Elsa right next to her. Her eyes darkened and focused on Marens. 

“Elsa…” Maren started and briefly dropped down to blonds lips and went back to those eyes who caught her soul. She couldn't finish because in that moment Elsa moved forward and kissed her delicately and Maren melted, her hands found Elsa's waist and pulled her close, she gasped when their skin met and kissed her back with more want.

When they parted to catch breath Maren said “Elsa… I… I`ve never done that before. I don`t know how but I`m feeling things towards you and it's not just because I have you in my arms. I don't want you to do something you would regret...”

“Do you want to stop Maren?” Elsa asked “Cause I don`t understand this eider, all I know right now is that I want you”.

Maren smiled, kissed Elsa lightly and said “I don't want to stop”.

Elsa wrapped herself around Maren and kissed her again, this time more passionate. When their tongues met Maren gasped again and her hands grabbed Elsa's ass and squeezed tight.

She felt the blond moving to kiss her neck and mark her lightly. She unclasped blonds bra and wrapped her fingers around left nipple, rubbing it slightly and feeling it stiffening. When she pinched it delicately Elsa moaned and lifted her head which Maren used to catched the other nipple with her mouth and started to suck. 

Elsa`s back arched and her breast pressed a bit forward. Maren was taking her time and smiled when she heard Elsa`s pleading voice “Maaaaren…. Please…. Fuck me alredy”.

“You wish is my command snowflake” Maren replied while her hands slipped off blonds panties and her fingers started to tease on lips while her mouth kissed the other. She circled Elsa`s clit first slowly and steadily upped the tempo. She felt Elsa is close so she lifted her up, seated on the edge of the pool and dived in to taste her.

“Oh… fuck Maaaren… I'm close….” Elsa moaned and arched to push her pussy closer to Marens mouth. Maren flicked her tongue around her clit and sucked hard which was the last straw to bring Elsa to realise. Maren slowed down and waited for all waves to calm down.

“That was… amazing Maren” Elsa whispered after a few moments still catching her breath.

“Wanna continue this in my room?” Maren asked hopefully.

“Yes! Just give me a few minutes to pick myself up and let's go” Elsa replied smiling.

“Why wait when I can pick you up” Maren smirked and took Elsa in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Don`t mind me i`m an idiot but the title distination is: Destination fucked XD


End file.
